happyfeetfandomcom-20200222-history
Norma Jean
Norma Jean is a major character in Happy Feet and Happy Feet Three and a supporting character of Happy Feet Two. She is the wife of Memphis, the mother of Mumble, and the grandmother of Erik. Her heartsong is "Kiss" by Prince. Information ''Happy Feet In her first appearance, she is seen singing her heartsong "Kiss" but some of the males are trying to win her heart by singing their heartsongs but when Memphis shows up, he is seen singing his heartsong "Heartbreak Hotel". When she and Memphis layed an egg after mating, she says Memphis goodbye when she is leaving with the females to go fishing. After the harsh winter, Norma Jean came back with the rest of the females to meet her son. Later Norma Jean is seen with Miss Viola, discussing Mumble's lack of singing voice, along with advice to see if Mrs. Astrakhan is able to help. She is also seen at Mumble's graduation ceremony, who is upset that Mumble isn't able to graduate, and throws a graduation party for Mumble instead with Memphis, who is reluctant to join. When Mumble comes back from Adelie Land with the Amigos to share what he knows about the lean fishing season, she is also seen standing up for her son, despite Memphis' protests and cries to repent. After Mumble is released from Marine World in Austalia and comes back to Emperor Land, Norma Jean is seen surprised, and later joyful. She also shows Mumble how her father was and pushed Memphis to try dancing. During the ending song, Norma Jean is seen dancing with Memphis, who got his "music back". Happy Feet Two In Happy Feet Two, Norma Jean was not present except for a brief cameo alongside Memphis. They are seen with the elders when listening to Noah. She and Memphis are uncredited during the credits on the Emperor's part. Appearance Norma Jean can be distinguished by her prominent cheekbones and the dark spot on the left side of her chest, which is actually a small, backward N if one looks takes a closer look. She also has brown eyes. Personality Norma Jean is rather soft spoken, only truly getting upset when Mumble is being unjustly reprimanded by others solely for being different. This lands her in disputes with Memphis and The Elders. She has a clear sense of right and wrong, and is a very loving penguin. Relationships *'Relatives': Memphis (husband) Mumble (son) Gloria (daughter-in-law) Erik (grandson) *'Allies': Noah the Elder, Eggbert the Elder,The Elders, Ramón, Nestor, Lombardo, Rinaldo, Raul, Maurice, Michelle, Miss Viola, Mrs. Astrakhan, Humans *'Enemies''': Noah the Elder (formerly), Eggbert the Elder (formerly), The Elders (formerly), Doomberg, Boss Skua, Skuas, Brokebeak, Francesco Trivia *Norma Jean is named after Marilyn Monroe, who was born Norma Jean Mortensen. * Along with her son, Norma Jean is the only character to not have her name changed from the original script. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Emperor Penguins Category:Penguins Category:Heroes Category:Mothers Category:Lovers Category:Happy Feet Characters Category:Happy Feet Two Characters Category:Females Category:Returning Characters Category:Heroínes